memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
The Galileo Seven (episode)
Spock faces difficult command decisions when his shuttle crashes on a world populated by barbarous giants. Summary SUMMARY Background Information *Bantam Books published a series of novelizations called "foto-novels," which took photographic stills from actual episodes and arranged word balloons and text over them, to create a comic book formatted story. The seventh installment was an adaptation of this episode. * This was a science-fiction version of "The Flight of the Phoenix." * The preview for this episode shows flames out the front windows, perhaps an originally-planned shot for the incineration of the shuttlecraft. * The miniature models of the shuttlecraft and flightdeck created for the Galileo take-off are extremely realistic, even by today's effects standards, with the observation decks made to match up with the set seen in The Conscience of the King. All of the model shots of the shuttlecraft used in the series are stock footage from this episode, sometimes matted into different backgrounds. Do the minature flight deck and shuttlecraft still exist? * A still of the shuttlecraft model in the miniature shuttle bay appears in the end credits of this episode. In that still, the center window of the shuttecraft is open. * Wah Chang created the ape-creature make-up. It was considered too grotesque to show in close-ups, but the faces of the creatures can still be seen in a few scenes. Also apparently edited in the interest of taste is a view of Latimer with the large spear in his back. When Gaetano fires his phaser into the mist, there is an overlay mist effect that blocks a view of the impaled officer. * To make the creatures look larger than they really were, small spear and shield props were made for Buck Maffei to fling at the crew. The one that is dropped near the three men is fairly small in size, but in the next shot, it is much larger. * The tool that will later be the laser beacon in The Squire of Gothos is sitting above the nacelle of the shuttlecraft in an early scene. * The Murasaki Quasar is mentioned in an episode of ST:TNG. * Phyllis Douglas would return as one of the 'space hippies' in The Way to Eden. The part of Yeoman Mears was intended until the last minute to be for Yeoman Rand, but Grace Lee Whitney had just been written out of the series. * As Spock carries Gaetano's body back to the ship, one of the big spear props comes alarmingly close to hitting him-- as it strikes the rock inches from him, foam chips go flying. Even though this was likely a lightweight prop, its sheer size still might have meant a damaging collision if it had struck Nimoy. * One factor that has dated this episode is the use of dials with needles to indicate pressure levels. * Spock won't admit to commiting a purely emotional act, but everyone knows better! * This episode answers a question that many have debated for decades: how many transporter units does the Enterprise have? At least several. Kirk clearly uses the plural, "transporters", several times- there are multiple units aboard the ship. In all other episodes, "transporter", singular, is used. We can of course infer that starships have more than one- Matt Decker could not have single-handedly evacuated 430 crewmembers from his ship in The Doomsday Machine using only one transporter machine! * The original shuttlecraft was to have a more rounded look to it, much like the shuttles of Star Trek TNG, but the ERTL model company, who agreed to build the full-sized set model for free in exchange for exclusive modeling rights, found that flat panels were easier and cheaper to build. Other shuttle designs, such as a small, two-man shuttle and a bubble-topped space scooter, were deemed either too expensive or simply not plausible with the current special effects of the time and were never used. Drawings of all these designs are in the Star Trek Sketchbook. * Although the Galileo was supposedly destroyed in this episode, it actually appeared in two later episodes, Journey to Babel and Let That Be Your Last Battlefield. An obvious error when the scripts were written. Nitpicks * It strains believability to think that a group of humanoids could "hold down" a spacecraft that has warp engines and enough power to reach escape velocity. * The boulder that "pins" Spock is one of the more obvious styrofoam rocks used in the series. Don Marshall and De Kelley do their best to make it look like it's heavy, but don't have much success. * As Don Marshall exits the ship after his first argument with Spock, the hand of one of the stage crew can be seen pushing the bottom of the door up. A short section of dangling rope can also be seen when the door opens a minute before. * In typical fashion, the script sticks a yeoman with stating the obvious . As the Galileo starts to burn up in the atmosphere, Yeoman Mears says, "It's getting hot!" * When the Columbus is launched, its registration numbers are identical to the Galileo's. Memorable Quotes * "The Enterprise is surely on course for Makus III by now. I, for one, do not believe in angels." - Spock * "It may be the last action you ever take, but it was all human." - McCoy "Totally illogical-- there was no chance." - Spock "That's exactly what I mean." - McCoy Main Cast * William Shatner as Kirk * Leonard Nimoy as Spock * DeForest Kelley as McCoy * James Doohan as Scott * George Takei as Sulu * Nichelle Nichols as Uhura Guest Stars * Don Marshall as Boma * Peter Marko as Gaetano * Reese Vaughn as Latimer * Grant Woods as Kelowitz * Phyllis Douglas as Mears * John Crawford as Ferris * David L. Ross as Galloway (Transporter Chief) * Eddie Paskey as Leslie (uncredited) * William Blackburn as Hadley (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci as Brent (uncredited) * Ron Veto as Harrison (uncredited) * Buck Maffei as Taurus II Creature * Majel Barrett as the Voice of Computer (uncredited) * Frank da Vinci, Gary Coombs as stunt doubles References argon; Astral Anthropology; Columbus; Folsom point; Galileo; Hansen's Planet; Immamura; ion storm; krypton; Makus III; Murasaki 312; neon; New Paris colony; nitrogen; O'Neill; Ordnance condition 1-A; oxygen; Taurean system; Taurus II. Galileo Seven, The de:Notlandung auf Galileo 7 nl:The Galileo Seven